Jase Cao
Jase Cao, originally named jase Cao was a LSL Scripter, Builder and an Entrepreneur on the Teen Grid, Founder of JC Industries. The Story Jase started the game at age 11/12 in 2005, he jumped in not knowing what to do or where to start, after a few days of aimlessly walking around and getting objects given to him, he joined a Halloween event at Global Kids. The competition was to build the best sculpture of a Halloween themed build. Being new he set his goals high at a pumpkin. To which he failed, badly. After pondering around for a while he ran into another player and competitor in the competition, Joe Sun. After a short chat Joe helped jase out with the competition, neither of them came in first, but it was the start of a friendship. After hanging out daily together in Sandboxes and generally messing around, they decided to get into the combat and war style of the game. Jase joined a 'gang' named The 7th Street Saints and began branding their colours and finding other mobsters in a unique PvP land. As fun as it was for him, it soon died down and he left. Joe and jase reunited their friendship and began hanging out daily again, they began to wander around 'Malls' where players would rent from the owner of the land for a small shop to build in or sell their goods. This seemed like a good idea at the time, jase and Joe began the JJ Mall, the name was never fully decided as they were both equal owners, the JJ represented Joe and Jase but in no specific order. It contained tens of very small stalls and was very basic for its time, there was better for 2005, but not many had spaces free. After some minor advertising and chilling by the pools. Visitors began rolling up aswell as Renters, the mall began to fill up quicker than expected and more and more people wanted to rent from them. Joe made the choice to expand the mall and buy a bigger plot of land under the condition that he would pay for it aslong as jase did the building. The land became profitable and paid for itself over time. The Mall actually worked and began to be profitable. Both Joe and jase were pretty amazed at this point because they both just did it for some fun. For 2005 they were lead competitors of Malls as there wasn't many around at that point, jase Cao and Joe Sun became rather 'rich' for the time, through natural income in game. They began to expand more and more and took over huge portions of land. jase decided to branch off and make a second JJ Mall in another region, this was somewhat the downfall of JJ as they both had their own mall and their own responsibilities. After the fall of JJ Mall, through mutual decision, Joe Sun began to make his own business, Joe Sun Productions (JSP), jase also made a business named JC Marketing, both businesses remained as seperate Malls unassociated with each other, but both jase and Joe began to make products to sell, together; starting with the Hoverboards. Using free to use scripts jase and Joe both made hoverboards to sell from their own stores. Profits varied on sales but renting was still going well. jase Cao decided to pack up his stuff and shut down for a while, buying some small plot of land in an empty region and making the most of his new found friends. After living in a tree house for a few months he rejoined Joe (Who was now the proud owner of Sunny Side Mall, A hugely popular Mall in 2005) under the agreement that jase would help Joe build for a free stall for his new founded business, JC Industries. JC Industries or JC for short stuck around for years to come. jase Cao opened a small store elsewhere in a crowded region and met the famous furry maker; Dylor Renfield. Dylor inspired jase into the real world of business, with his mass riches and easy going attitude, he influenced both jase and Joe to become 'furries', they both purchased his famous Weasel avatar and began strutting it around. Shortly after seeing a few other Weasels, both jase and Joe 'dyed' or 'recoloured' their furry avatars hair, Jase to Brown/Blonde and Joe to Orange and Black. This became their iconic look and they were both known for it. Jase then began renting from other Mall or Sim owners, as richer and richer business came to the Teen Grid, Jase followed the flow and began to branch out JC, Selling; Clothing, Accessories, but stuck to its core function, Gadgets. Gadgets contained anything from Hoverboards to Teleporters to Title Changers, the lot. Which was rare for its time. JC was a major company for its time and the money was rolling in, people were buying mostly gadgets but business was booming. JC grew bigger and bigger with shops in pretty much every public mall or sims. Jase then was taught how to further script LSL by a few great scripters, such as; Vince Bosen, Fred Kinsei and Con Georgette. He was grateful for the lessons and continued to improve on his gadgets, eventually making fully functional tools, with build in kill commands, weapons, title and text displayers and much more. After all the time of making Gadgets aimlessly, jase met Alex Harbinger, the master of Gadgets for his time. They spoke and showed off their own gadgets to each other, Alex shared some tips to his success and they went on their seperate ways, occasionally bumping into each other and saying Hi. Jase then got in cosey with a few of the Lindens after an argument in the Sandbox, ending in jase convincing Blue Linden to update his username to Jase Cao rather than jase Cao, after a few hours of shooting each other and Blue crushing jase in his huge avatar, jase became Jase. In 2006 Jase had took a break from Second Life but returned, to find many more major businesses aswell as many more Gadget competitors, he upped his game and made a mega store, selling all of JC Industries Products which went very well. He was confronted whilst messing around in another sim by a few 'Roman Guards', unaware of who 'Rome' was he slugged them off, after killing each other multiple times, they invited him inside. To which Jase was amazed to their dedication and especially to their dark futuristic military styled weapons, armours and builds. He aimlessly signed up, to which the leader was displeased but tested his combat abilities, upon passing 'registration' he became a roman soldier, despite being a weasel in large un-fitting armour, he did well. Only to back down his position a few weeks after. Business went on but nothing really changed for Jase, hanging out with friends, wasting his money in others shops on expensive clothing, working on new tools and gadgets and genuinely enjoying the community. He had contacts to most the 'celebrities' on the server and had a nice group of friends, he allowed a few members to join JC as Testers or 'Employees' to help with ideas and testing purposes of the gadgets/tools. A few employees were: xoxkazzaxox Mulberry, Byron Wilber and Felix Piedpiper and his Real-life brother, Kingash Cao. After a while he returned to the military, joined up to Sparta as a recruit, he passed training in the same day and got geared out with some other furry friends. He rose through the ranks until he hit Corporal, one of the semi-major ranks in the group, staying with them some time and learning some of the traits of guns, armour, tools and turrets, he went back to business, still as a dedicated Spartan and began making JC Weaponary and Armour, selling them across his stores, these were popular and his business really branched out, he was selling Clothing, Furniture, Homes, Guns and Gadgets aswell as games and other products. Jase Cao quit Second Life in 2008 when his best friend, Joe Sun was forced to migrate to the Mature Grid, he logged in a few times since but doesn't play anymore. Jase Cao earned over £400 in real-life money from transfers from Linden to GBP. Ending his 'Second Life Career' successfully over the years, Him and Joe, aswell as many other Second Life players are still in contact. Thanks for Reading.